Six Shooter (Dead Rising 2)
The Six Shooter is a weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It can be obtained from the saw table in South Plaza after defeating Seymour Redding during the mission WWJWD?. It appears as an engraved Colt Single Action Army .45 Colt Revolver holding 60 rounds. Against zombies, each shot will award 10 PP, and will cause their heads to explode on headshots. It is quite effective against psychopaths, allowing the player to engage them from medium to long range, and dealing enough damage that the six shooter alone is usually enough to defeat any boss. Its ammo count is doubled if the player is wearing the Soldier of Fortune Skills Pack. Attacks Trivia *The six shooter is based on the real-life Colt Single Action Army. **It also resembles the Single Action Army model from the game Metal Gear Solid 3 as both are engraved revolvers. *Owing to its large capacity and high damage, (even against Dwight Boykin and Sullivan) the Six Shooter is one of the most effective ranged weapons in Dead Rising 2. *The Broken Butterfly is the Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop equivalent to the Six Shooter. *This weapon is one of 7 weapons in which a player cannot have more than one. If a player is carrying this weapon, the weapon will not respawn anywhere, prohibiting the player from carrying another one. These weapons are: Magician Sword, Shopping Valuables, Giant Pink Chainsaw, Rocket Launcher (from World's Most Dangerous Trick), Six Shooter, and the LMG. All magazines also have this restriction.This is because this weapon has the line UniqueItem = "true" in items.txt. **As survivors will use the Six Shooter and the game does not check if a survivor is holding one, the 1 item limit of the Six Shooter and LMG can be circumvented by giving it to a survivor, leaving & re-entering the spawn area and picking up another one. This allows the player to have up to 9 of either weapon. *When stationary, Chuck will fire the Six Shooter from the hip and fan the hammer. *There is a weapon in the game files called the "HangmanGun", which is the gun that Seymour Redding uses during his boss battle. The weapon can be picked up. If the player attempts to fire, the player's character model will go permanently into the firing position. See pictures in the gallery below. Gallery Dead rising six shooter 2.png Dead rising Six Shooter 2.png Dead rising six shooter holding.png|Chuck holding a six shooter Dead rising six shooter throwing.jpg|Aiming Dead rising six shooter (2).jpg Untitled.png Dead rising cant shoot only can hold hangman gun (1).jpg|"HangmanGun"; see trivia entry above Dead rising cant shoot only can hold hangman gun (2).jpg|"HangmanGun"; see trivia entry above Dead rising cant shoot only can hold hangman gun (3).jpg|"HangmanGun"; see trivia entry above Dead rising cant shoot only can hold hangman gun (4).jpg|"HangmanGun"; see trivia entry above References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Unique Weapons